Alcools et Liqueurs
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Car, après tout, les noms de code ne sont pas donnés au hasard... OS


**Un Os fait sur un coup de tête et qui parle de l'origine des noms de code dans l'organisation. Il sort à la place du chapitre 4 de "Un Meurtre en Instance". En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Anokata contemplait la ville en contrebas à travers les épaisses vitres de son bureau. Le visage dans l'ombre, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon tokyoïte. Il regardait d'un air presque fasciné, les structures métalliques et autres gratte-ciel. Cela faisait 25 ans qu'il était installé dans ce bureau, pourtant il admirait rarement la vue.

D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas partir dans des contemplations, le tas de feuille sur son bureau n'attendait que d'être trié et ses agents sur le terrain n'attendaient que ses ordres. Il regarda sa montre : 00h25, la nuit était à son apogée.

Pourtant dans les moments de doute, ses contemplations l'aidaient à retrouver un esprit plus clair. Un chef ne devait pas douter ! Et surtout pas un chef d'une organisation criminelle…

Il ressassait de vieux souvenirs, si vieux, que seul sa mémoire en conservait la trace… Les paroles que ce vieil homme lui avait dites étant jeune… Ces mêmes paroles qui l'avaient accompagné durant sa longue vie, celle qui, indirectement, avait structure cette organisation dont il pouvait être fier aujourd'hui.

Un bar, des alcools, des émotions….

* * *

-Alors comme ça, tu veux travailler dans mon bar ?

Un vieil homme à la peau fendue de ride le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme en face de lui tentait de répondre à son regard mais semblait y éprouver des difficultés. Ce jeune homme qui plus tard aurait des fidèles corbeaux à son service, lui, Anokata.

-C'est exact, monsieur…. Je cherche un emploi pour pouvoir me payer des études, alors j'ai pensé à votre bar où mon père m'amenait quand j'étais petit.

Le vieillard le regarda d'un air moqueur

-Voyez-vous cela ! Condamner à servir dans un bar de village pour étudier à Tokyo ! Si c'est cela, je veux bien aider une âme en peine. Je commence à me faire vieux et de l'aide ne serait pas de refus…

-Alors… C'est d'accord ? Vous m'acceptez ?

Le viellard approuva silencieusement

-Cependant, si tu veux servir dans mon bar, il faut que je t'apprenne les rudiments des alcools. Suis-moi dans la cave…

Il reposa le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Il avança quelque pas derrière le bar, il se baissa et souleva difficilement une vielle trappe poussiéreuse à ses pieds. Il fit un signe de main au jeune Anokata qui commença à descendre le long d'une échelle rouillé et arriva rapidement en bas.

La cave semblait étrangement moins confinée que le bar. Sur de grandes étagères en bois, s'étalaient des dizaines de bouteilles, fût et tonneaux, chacun remplit d'alcools de toutes les couleurs. Cela donnait un effet de kaléidoscope à la pièce. Ceci était accentué par la lumière émanant de la trappe qui traversait les bouteilles et diffusait la chaude couleur de leur contenu sur les pierres mousseuses du mur. Le vieil homme atteignit finalement le bas de l'échelle et regarda sévèrement son disciple.

-C'est beau, hein ? L'alcool à une beauté unique que seul de rares personnes peuvent comprendre ! Et justement, je vais t'apprendre à devenir l'une de ces personnes !

-L'alcool à une beauté ?

-Oui ! Chaque alcool est unique ! C'est une chose dont tu dois te souvenir à chaque fois que tu conçois un cocktail. Chaque alcool a une émotion, et ton devoir et de gérer les émotions de chacun pour arriver à l'équilibre parfait !

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre…

-Tais toi et écoute ! Prends par exemple l'un des cocktails les plus connus au monde : le Vermouth. Si son gout est incomparable c'est grâce au mariage du vin et de la liqueur. Le vin est un alcool souple qui peut s'adapter à tout le monde. La liqueur représente une force sauvage. La fusion des deux te donne un alcool qui représente une force qui peut s'adapter, se camoufler si tu préfère. C'est pour moi la meilleure définition du Vermouth.

-Je vois…

-Et toi, comme un écrivain devant sa feuille qui utilise les mots, tu dois utiliser les différentes émotions pour donner des aromes uniques. Je te donne un contre-exemple, mélanger du Gin, de la Vodka et de la Téquila n'est pas une bonne idée ! Le Gin est un alcool malin et qui peut parfois être fourbe. La Vodka représente la force brute, primaire, un peu moins sauvage que la liqueur. La Téquila représente la ténacité. Tu mélange donc de la force avec de la force, ton cocktail n'est donc plus équilibré.

-Et qu'elles autre émotions représentent les autres alcools ?

-Mais toutes! De l'inspiration de l'absinthe en passant par la naïveté du Malt, tu as tout un panel d'émotions ! Enfin, ceux que tu dois retenir c'est surtout : Le Rhum est un alcool organisé, c'est pour cela que les pirates en prenaient avant les batailles. Le vin est souple, il peut s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Souvent les gens préfèrent les vins français comme le Bordeaux mais j'ai une nette préférence pour les vins italiens comme le Chianti. Le cidre est souple. Les spiritueux comme le Korn sont précis et patient. Le Kir représente la volonté de vaincre…

-Et le Whiskey ?

-Quel type de Whiskey ? Le Rye, le Bourbon, le Scotch ? Chacun représente une émotion différente, il faut bien les manier car sinon ils se retourneront contre toi… Je pense que tu as compris le message ?

-Oui, chaque alcool représente une émotion…

-Mais fait attention, certains alcools sont cependant condamnés à resté seuls, comme le vermouth… même si j'aime, personnellement, beaucoup le mélange Bourbon-Vermouth. Tout autre mélange avec du vermouth tournerait mal, à croire que tous les autres alcools détestent le Vermouth…

-Dites, je me demande pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de champagne dans cette cave ?

-C'est parce que pour moi, le champagne représente l'arrogance… Rien de bon ne peut ressortir de cela. Enfin bref, je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui… Tu apprendras le reste de leurs émotions avec le temps…

Le vieil homme recommença à remonter lentement l'échelle quand le jeune Anokata l'interrompit :

-J'ai une dernière remarque à vous faire… Vous avez dit que la Vodka représentait la force brute. Pourtant, j'ai toujours imaginé la Vodka comme un alcool d'échange et de festivité…Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le vieil homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! C'est toi le maitre de ce cocktail ici !

* * *

Oui, il était le maitre de ce cocktail. Ce cocktail qui l'avait amené au sommet de sa puissance. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que les paroles de cet homme l'avaient beaucoup influencé dans sa gestion de l'organisation.

Pourtant une pensée le tracassait et ce, depuis qu'il avait commencé à donner des noms de code : Si ce cocktail contient trop d'alcools…

Ne risque t-il pas de tourner au vinaigre ?

* * *

 **Premier Os Dc pour moi! Alors, des avis?**


End file.
